


[20.18]

by LettersFromAphrodite



Series: Tales about Witches and Wolves [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Soulmates, Werewolves, Witches, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersFromAphrodite/pseuds/LettersFromAphrodite
Summary: «Whoever it is,» Minho said, leaning over the table, as if leaning closer to you, «He’s officially courting you.»
Relationships: Yang Jeongin | I.N/Original Character(s), Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Series: Tales about Witches and Wolves [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	[20.18]

It was a full moon tonight; **Jeongin** and the others were on a hunt, their souls at ease and their wolves roaming free among their territory happily howling at the moon. **Jeongin** was the younger in their pack; therefore, he was less used to these nights, and super excited about it. He loved being in his wolf form: feel one with nature for him – and the others, was a priceless feeling, their senses were heightened, and the moon seemed to protectively watch over them during the hunt.  
**Jeongin** ’s run was suddenly interrupted by a strong and undoubtedly delicious scent. He kept running, wondering why no one else was showing any sign of having smelled it as well, when the scent was distracting him so much it slowly became an unbearable tempting feeling and he started slowing down, taking big sniffs at the air in order to individuate where the delicious scent which started to cloud his senses came from.  
Noticing his actions, the pack slowed down as well, gathering in front of him. Thanks to their bond, **Jeongin** did not have to turn back human in order to question his friends about it, but unfortunately, they all told him that they could not smell nothing out of the ordinary.  
Chris, in his majestic grey wolf form, reached out to nuzzle at him, urging him to follow his instincts.  
«It’s okay,» he heard the alpha’s voice in his head, «Go look for your mate, we’ll see you at home!» his words were accompanied by the others which happily agreed with him, and with that, they went separate ways.  
The pack and their loud howls turned left, while **Jeongin** turned right, carefully heading out of the woods.

 **Jeongin** quickly hid behind a large tree as he identified the source of the scent: it came from a lonely cottage not too far from the village, where a girl – which quickly understood being a witch, was busy cooking something in the garden while quietly humming to a song he didn’t recognize.  
“ _Who does even cook this late at night?_ ” he ingenuously thought, carefully and curiously walking closer, hidden by the shadows of the night. “ _And most importantly, what is she cooking? Why does it smell so delicious?_ ”

-

It was a full moon tonight, and therefore, your favourite moment to cook all the potions people requested you. You embraced the title of witch of the village few weeks after people the initial scepticism the villagers showed slowly turned into interest and somehow, awe. People would come for you asking for any kind of things, spacing from asking you to make their crop grow faster, to various illness remedies, youth elixirs, soreness remedies… and of course, _love potions_. Initially, you were surprised about how many people could possibly ask for them, but you could never bring yourself to say no. After all, they all paid you and you made a living out of it and therefore, tonight you were cooking love potions since the moon appeared in the dark sky.  
«I wonder what’s with them wanting to know at any cost who their soulmate is,» you mumbled, adding some sky blue flower’s petals to the small cauldron hovering above the fireplace in your garden. «Don’t you agree?» you slightly turned your head to the left, questioning the _presence_ that slowly had made its way to hide in the bushed next to the wooden fence next to you.  
«You can show yourself, you know?» you asked few moments later with a small chuckle, still busy with your potions. With attentive eyes, you saw a ginger wolf slowly making his way out of the bushes and walking his way next to you. His eyes were a light shade of blue, almost white, and his eyes were big and curious, yet wary. His eyes kept shifting from you to the table next to the cauldron, where you neatly organized your small flasks – some already full with the faint azure potions and some still empty.  
The wolf wasn’t the only one to be wary, in fact, you were ready to cast a spell as soon as he tried a move you didn’t like since, after all, there was a full moon in the sky, and you knew that wolves risked to easily lose control. However, a strange aura settled between the two of you, and you found yourself cooking with a wolf carefully studying every move you made, while still staying at a reasonable distance from you. You did not mind company, and so you kept humming to the song you heard from some villagers few days earlier, occasionally interrupted by the faint howls of what you deduced was the pack of the wolf sitting next to you.  
Cooking potions never took too much time, and so you quickly find yourself to cast a spell for the fireplace to extinguish by itself.  
«Well, my friend.» you said, collecting all the flask full of potion. «I wish you a good night, and a nice hunt!» you smiled at the wolf, who looked back at you with wide eyes. Turning around, you walked back into your house, closing the wooden door behind you.

What you definitely didn’t expect the next morning when you opened your front door, was to find a hare’s tail neatly cleaned up and arranged as a small keychain on the ground.  
Of course, as soon as you met up with a friend, you couldn’t help telling him everything about what happened.  
«I’m serious, Minho.» you said, placing the small hare’s tail on the inn’s table. «Look at this.» Minho’s eyes widened in realization, before a smug knowing smile was suddenly plastered on his lips. Minho was indeed a mysterious boy. You became his friend through your brother, now working as a warlock somewhere in the capital, and you knew that he was not a simple commoner since the first moment you saw him. Minho eventually became one of your friend’s boyfriend, and you found out he was indeed a wolf.  
«Whoever it is,» he said, leaning over the table, as if leaning closer to you, «He’s officially courting you.»  
«Whoever it is?» You groaned, brushing a hand through your hair, «Minho, he’s from _your_ pack, there’s no doubt!» you whined, and then spent your time together asking for clues about the boy’s identity. Minho would smile every time, shrugging, as he kept playing dumb.

« **Jeongin**!» Minho said, plopping on the younger’s bed with a mischievous expression. «You need some advice on courting witches, don’t you?» he asked, a wide smile appearing on his lips as he saw **Jeongin** ’s eyes widen comically wide.  
«I don’t know what you’re talking about.» he answered, his cheeks red in embarrassment.  
Minho hummed, «How about flowers?» he proceeded, capturing the younger boy’s interest. «Witches use flowers and herbs for their potions, so it could be useful!» **Jeongin** nodded, hesitantly. «For any other thing, don’t hesitate to ask me, okay?» Minho ruffled his friend’s hair, before changing the topic.

-

The two following weeks had been rather interesting; you’d find any kind of herbs and flower neatly arranged in a small bouquet sealed with a red string right in front of your front door, and you couldn’t help but smile, looking around if you saw any hints of the ginger wolf which was carefully hiding in the woods to look at your reactions.  
“ _I bet Minho is behind this_ ,” you thought about the change of style your gifts had, and gladly accepting them while wondering about the identity of the mysterious boy. Even if you felt dejected because he didn’t show up neither in his human or his wolf form, you still waited.

The topic of **Jeongin** courting his mate had become the official and most interesting talk among the pack. First of all, his friend’s mates – which strange enough were all witches, helped him picking up and arranging the bouquets of flowers and herbs so that each of them would look beautiful, while his friends, well… They would spend their days both helping him, both affectionately making fun of him.  
«Our baby is all grown up, now.» Changbin said one day, locking him in a tight hug. **Jeongin** furrowed his brows, secretly loving the other showing affection but also, feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
Of course, **Jeongin** officially found his mate, but would his mate accept him?  
There was only one person that could know your answer in advance.

«Are you going to accept the bond?» Minho asked once again, his glass hanging mid-air. You and Minho were basically having a staring contest, at this point. He kept asking you that same question, and you kept refusing to answer, choosing instead to keep eating the delicious food the local inn offered. Minho’s eyes glanced at the hare’s tail securely hanging from your leather belt, and your eyes widened.  
«Well, he’s my mate.» you shrugged, answering his silent question, «And I must admit I appreciate all the presents, so yeah, I will.»  
What you did not realize, was that there were seven boys overhearing the conversations from few tables from yours, which eventually erupted in silent cheers at your positive response.  
«You have no choice,» Hyunjin kindly told **Jeongin** , «You have to meet her soon.» **Jeongin** nodded, nervousness having the best of him. Since the first night he saw you, he was somehow too shy to meet you again.  
You halted your movement with wide eyes, the spoon hanging in mid-air few millimetres from your lips. Minho gave you a questioning look, and you carefully put your spoon back into the bowl; the reason you stopped eating was that you felt a _suspicious_ wave of nervousness wash over you, which definitely did _not_ come from you.  
Therefore, this could only mean one thing.  
«He must be close,» you said, not noticing **Jeongin** and his friends abruptly halt their movements and snap their head to look at you. «I can feel his emotions.» you said, looking around the tables, locking your eyes for a moment with a young boy with black hair and gentle eyes, which offered you a small smile before lowering his gaze. Slowly, you turned towards Minho with a pleased smirk. «I might have found him.» you said, and Minho answered with a wink. Now, you knew that you were basically surrounded by wolves, meaning that not only they overheard the conversation you and Minho just had, but they were also going to hear what you were about to say. Your eyes flashed golden as a small paper appeared out of thin air, and carefully flew in front of Minho.  
“ _If you read this out loud I’ll kill you, but he’s cute!_ ” the paper said, and Minho erupted into a loud laugh.

-

You had to wait two more weeks for **Jeongin** to finally show up at your door in his human form, and his cuteness was enough to make you blush as well. Relief and happiness were all you felt as you spent the afternoon sitting in your veranda, bonding and talking about random topics. **Jeongin** was also a funny boy, you noticed, pleased about the fact that apparently, your mate had all the right cards to be considered your ideal type. You knew that you both felt incredibly enamoured and attracted to each other due to the fact you were mates, but you both realized that, with time, the bond wouldn’t be the only reason behind the emotional and physical pull you felt towards to each other.  
«I’m happy you liked my present!» **Jeongin** ’s eyes lightened up as he spotted the hare’s tail you wore on your belt. «I catched it as you wished me good luck!» you couldn’t help but share your mate enthusiasm with a soft smile.  
«It was a… singular choice, for a gift.» you smiled, and **Jeongin** ’s shoulders fell for a moment, his lips momentarily falling into a small pout, «But I appreciated it.» as **Jeongin** smiled at you, you decided that you’d do anything in your power to always see his happy and blissed out expression.  
Afternoon quickly turned into evening, and you said goodbye to **Jeongin** with a kiss on his cheek, biting the inner of your own cheek in order not to smile at the blush that covered his face.

-

Within the next week, **Jeongin** basically spent more time at your house rather than at his; you didn’t mind it, instead, you found adorable how he would sometimes doze off to sleep as you were finishing to cook poisons for the villagers. You would simply settle for waking him up just enough to lead him to the bedroom without having to carry him using magic, and you would snuggle your way on the bed next to him, so that the both of you slept while spooning, **Jeongin** ’s arms loosely draped around your waist. Other times, he would help you, handing you the herbs you needed, or handing you empty flasks for you to fill them. Spending time with **Jeongin** was great, and made you feel complete.

«That night, the scent you followed… It was the love potion, wasn’t it?» you curiously asked your mate, as you were once again busy with commissions.  
«At first, I thought that too.» **Jeongin** shook his head, handing you one of the empty flasks in order to help you, his eyes locked on the white smoke erupting from the cauldron. «But the mesmerizing scent was… yours.»  
« _Oh_!» you smiled, carefully taking the flask from **Jeongin** ’s hands in order to fill it with the potion, «And how would you describe my scent?» you asked, with a smile, curious about what was so special about you to interfere with his hunt.  
« _Home_.» **Jeongin** simply answered, the sincerity you saw in his eyes was disarming. You slowly adverted your gaze, a faint blush on your cheeks; you glanced at **Jeongin** , which was exactly in your situation, cheeks covered by a slightly brighter blush while toying with another empty flask in his hands. With a wide smile, you leaned over, and kissed **Jeongin** ’s lips in a quick kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked it! 🥰  
> If you want to read more of my works, find me on tumblr! [Letters From Aphrodite](https://lettersfromaphrodite.tumblr.com/) 💌


End file.
